Mr. Vile
Mr. Vile is a character found inside the giant crocodile shaped hut in Bubblegloop Swamp. Fitting his name, he claims he is the meanest and greediest crocodile of them all. He challenges Banjo's crocodile transformation to try and eat more Yumblies and/or Grumblies than him. The prize after 3 rounds is a Jiggy, but all three rounds are slightly different. *In the first round, you must eat more Yumblies than Mr. Vile. *In the second round, you must eat more Yumblies while avoiding eating yellow Grumblies, as doing so will penalise Banjo by incapacitating him for a few seconds before continuing. *In the third round, you must eat both the Yumblies or the Grumblies as indicated by whichever is at the top of the screen. Eating what is not shown will also penalise Banjo. However, losing a round will cause Mr. Vile to try and chomp Banjo for 2 damage. For an easy, or less difficult, victory, use the Turbo Trainers. Once the Jiggy is earned, Mr. Vile offers a second challenge of playing three rounds for 3 Extra Lives at the cost of 1 life for a loss (if caught). Quotes *Hur...hur...hur! I'm Mr. Vile, greediest croc of all! Play my game to win a prize! Press A to accept or B to chicken out! *Look, puny green croc is scared! *Weedy croc loses! Me bite greeny to make him learn! *Grrr...You only win easy game. Now we play harder game. Eat reds, avoid yellow Grumblies, they not ripe. Ready? 3...2...1...Go! *Hah! Mr. Vile wins easy! Here I come, greeny! *Want to try again greeny? Press A to play or B to run. *Bah! Lucky greeny wins. Must play last game. Only eat what is shown at top of screen. Ready? 3...2...1...Go!" *Mr. Vile never lost before! Greeny can have prize... *Mr. Vile now has tougher challenge if greeny not scared! You must win next 3 games to win 3 extra lives, but each time greeny loses, Mr. Vile chomps you for one life! Press A to accept or B to slide off like a slug! *(If Yes): Hurr...greeny brave, but Mr. Vile soon chew greeny's shorts! *(If No): Mr. Vile is baddest croc of all! Look everyone, greeny is scurrying off! *Grrr...greeny won game, but Mr. Vile keep prizes until greeny wins all games! *Err...greeny won that one as well, but Mr. Vile still keep hold of prize until next game won! *'Mr Vile: '''Grrr...greeny must have cheated, Mr. Vile not giving you prize! *'Crocodile Banjo:' Hey, hand it over before I chomp you! *'Mr. Vile: 'Hurr...you'll have to catch Mr. Vile first! *Yowww! Greeny wins, here is prize! Gallery Mr Vile.png Trivia *If you collect 35 Yumblies in a round, you can collect an Extra Life. *Mr. Vile looks similar to a Klaptrap from ''Donkey Kong Country, which is possible due to the fact that the Donkey Kong series and Banjo-Kazooie series were made by the same company, Rareware. *Mr. Vile was the answer to one of Gruntilda's quiz questions, which was: Which Banjo Kazooie character wasn't seen in Banjo Tooie? The choices were Mr. Vile, Captain Blubber, and Tiptup. *If you lose against Mr. Vile in one of the games, you can escape before you get bitten, if you are quick enough. *If you are struggling to beat Mr. Vile in the first two rounds, there is a glitch/trick you can use. For about 10 seconds, don't eat any Yumblies. Mr. Vile will move slowly when going to eat the Yumblies, for whatever reason. When you start to eat the Yumblies, Mr. Vile will still be slow. You can then race to eat the Yumblies before he gets to them. You can eat the Grumblies in the second round at the beggining, it will have the same effect as waiting. Speed shoes will help if you want to get a lot more than Mr. Vile. This may not work in the third round, and the trick may not always work. Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Males Category:Crocodiles Category:Trivia Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Enemies from Banjo-Kazooie